The really unexplanable crossover
by Gokuz-girl
Summary: The new sicentist in the Winnor manor has made a portal that can take you to driffernt animaes! But when Quatre and Heero get caught in it can Heero make the ultimite sacrifice and leave true love to contuine fighting for the Sant kingdom and there cause?
1. Awaking the portal

Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Gundom Wing. Never have never will. And while we're on the subject I'd just like to add… Yu-Gi-Oh kings of games, The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy 8, Pokemon, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, and last but certainly not least Dragonball Z. 

Chapter 1 

Awaking the portal.

Quatre (Ket-ra) Winner gasped in pain as a brutal blow was thrown against his Mobile-suit and winced as the after shock settled in.

"Come on Heero (Hero) aren't ya gonna go easy on me?"

"No way Winner! I know you're a much better Gundom Pilot than your performance today might imply. Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not I'm just bidding my time!"

"Yeah right. Come on big shot hit me!"

"Well I would but…"

"But what?" Heero asked eyeing Quatre suspiciously.

"Well…"

"Say no more Winner… You ran out of fuel huh?" Heero snickered.

Quatre sighed in exasperation and nodded. Heero smirked.

"Well in that case this isn't much of a training session is it?"

"No I guess-" 

"Master Quatre! Come and see what I just made!" Daniel Simians said coming out of the Winner manor. 

"Daniel what do you think your doing?" Quatre asked the scientist with utmost annoyance.

"I'm sorry Master Quatre but you really should see this! It's a once in a life-time opportunity!"

"Is it really that important?"

"YES!!!!"

"Okay! Hey Heero feel like having a once in a life time opportunity?"

"Why not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is this it?" Heero asked as he looked upon what looked like a microwave.

"Is this IT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT`S IT'?" Daniel cried indignantly.

"I mean you dragged me away from my Gundom to show me a _microwave_!" 

"This is not just any 'microwave'! This is a highly complex dimension portal!" Daniel snapped. 

"Well why don't we see how well it works?" Quatre asked, "Then we'd know just what it is!"

"A wonderful idea Master Quatre! Then we can show this gun-happy \computer-hacker \insolent \Gundam pilot Wanna-be precisely how genius I am!"

"SHUT UP!" Heero yelled throwing his most antedating death glare.

"Calm down Heero!" Quatre said quickly, "Lets just find out if it works."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Heero mumbled as he followed Quatre into the dimension portal.

To be continued…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gg: Can you say cliffhanger? 

Heero: Errr… how exactly did you fit two fifteen year olds into a microwave?

Gg: That's for me to know.

Quatre: Where exactly are you going to put us?

Gg: You'll find out…

Heero: *to Quatre* I have a bad feeling about this.

*Quatre nodes* 


	2. The king of games Gundam Wing style

Gokuz_girl: Sorry the last chapter was kindda short.

Heero: _Kindda_ short?

Gokuz_girl: YES! Thanks to _Baseball Commish_ for the review! I'm not that into sports so if you could send me a summery I'll try to check it out.

Van: * wanders in* Am I in this chapter?

Gokuz_girl: Not that I know of… hey I know do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Van: Not particularly. 

Gokuz_girl: Oh Well.** HEY QUATRE DO YOUR DICLAIMER THING!**

*Everyone in building covers ears*

Quatre: **OKAY! **Gokuz_girl dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh king of games, The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy8, Pokemon, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Beyblade, or Zoids.

Van: Man that a long disclaimer!

Gokuz_girl: Why are you still here? I thought I already told you that you weren't this chapter

Van: This looks interesting. Especially since you've already used up 18 lines for author notes.

Gokuz_girl: EEK! Better get to the fic!

The really unexplainable crossover.

Chapter 2

The king of games (Gundam Wing style!)

"OWW!" Quatre shouted as the two Gundam pilots landed.

"Winner" Heero growled, "I'm gonna hurt you!"

************************************************************************"WOW a new tournament already." Joey Wheeler said

"Yeah I know I'm totally prepared to win!" Yugi Moto agreed.

"You'd better be Yug! You've gotta defend your tittle." Tristin Taylor said clapping his friend on the back.

"I don't think I'll have much trouble their Tristin. I've got the best shadow gamer in-"

"Yugi shut up!" Tea Gardner said clapping a hand over his mouth. She pointed to two figures a short distance away.

"I wonder who they are?" Ryou Bakura asked.

"I don't know." Yugi murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Heero I wonder if those people can tell us where we are." Quatre said to his companion.

"Well let's find out Einstein." Heero said grabbing Quatre's upper arm and dragging him over to the small group. (A\N: Well the group was relatively large due to the fact that it consisted of: Yugi, Joey, Tristin, Tea, Ryou, Seto {Don't ask}, Mei, and Malik. I'm sure that there are more but my access to the Japanese episodes is very limited. 

Van: GET ON WITH IT! THEY WANT TO READ THE FIC NOT YOUR BABLE!

A\N: Sit.)

By this time the Gundam pilots had made to the "Strangers".

"Uh… where are we?" Quatre asked.

"Is it mortally possible to be on an island and not know where you are?" Mei asked Malik who shrugged.

"Maybe they hit their heads." He replied.

"Both of them?"

"It's a possibility."

"Yeah you're on the duelist kingdom." Yugi told them. "Aren't you familiar with it?"

The two Pilots shock their heads. Yugi & co. sweat dropped.

Just then the earth began to shake and Gundam Pilots and duelists alike went into the warp point.

"Winner if we live through this I'm gonna kill you!" Heero yelled right before every thing went black.

To be continued…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gg: SO what do you think so far?

Heero: You ended a chapter by everyone going unconscious? 

Gg: Yep ^_^!

Heero: You're so predictable.

Van: Am I going to be in the next chapter or can I go home now?

Gg: Nope Van honey you in the extremely near future.

Van: *sarcasm* Oh yeah. Happy, happy. Joy, joy. 

Gg: WATCH IT! 


End file.
